From Enemies,friends, then couples?
by Prue1424
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia her family is one of the top ten richest family in the world until her dad lets her study to Magnolia High where there she will be sharing a room with Sting Eucliffe the baddest in the ey always said to each other I hate you but they didnt know their true feelings yet.Will love bloom?Or they are just gonna ignore their feelings towards each other?Find out!
1. My new Life begins here

Hi guys!This is my first so upset because all of the fanficts ive red are not finished the author never finished it so I promise cross my heart that I will finish this fanfict no matter what!Anyways have fun!And review please!This is Chapter 1 _My new Life begins here!_

**Lucy's POV**

'I still cant believe that my heartless dad let me go to a NORMAL SCHOOL!Finally!Im always homeschooled so I don't know what it would be like being with other people with the same age as so exited!And the best part is that there are dorms there so I wont be staying in this lonely mansion for a they say inside the campus there are shops,restaurants and malls there! Isn't that fun?But the only problem is that my roommate is a boy because all the partners are taken and my roommate is the only one who has one room because he is the grandson of the principle of my new school.I hope he will be a gentleman a goodboy and you know,GOOD!'lucy thought being so exited about going to a new school and being away from her dad.

"Hime-sama,you need to go to sleep already so you can be early to go to your new school tomorrow princess…"before the maid could even speak another word Lucy is already asleep."Hmm…I bet princess is really exited about her new school tomorrow…Good night hime-sama sweet dreams…"she then turned off the lights.

**Normal POV**

Beep-beep Beep-beep alarm beeps,no one is turning it off."Hime-sama rise and shine or you will be late"The maid wondered where lucy is,she's not in her bed,or in the bathroom."Hime-sama?"The maid asked maid suddenly freaked out and run down stairs"Hime-sama?Hime-sama?Where are you?Hime-sama?!"The maid then stopped as she looked at Virgo.

"Virgo!Have you seen Lady Lucy? She's not in her room."Virgo just looked at her then she slightly giggled."What's so funny Virgo?Do you know where Lady Lucy is?"Virgo stopped giggling then opened her mouth."Yes,Lady Lucy already left 2 hours ago,she left really sadly even though she is not gonna see her father half a year,she did not even said goodbye…"

"(sigh) just let her be…im sure gonna miss lady lucy…She did not even said goodbye to us!"

**At Magnolia High-Normal POV**

'Omg!Im so exited! For the first time I go to school in 12 years!Love it!'Lucy thought in her she entered the school she saw a lot of WEIRD people,well she cant put it WEIRD its just that she never really saw people besides her her suitors and her fathers visitors.

Then she heard a voice from her back,she sturned around and found a very pretty girl with white hair.'Wow!She pretty much look like an angel.'Lucy thought in her mind.

"Ohayo Gosaymas!Are you Miss Lucy Heartfilia?"The white head said waving her hand."Hai,im Lucy Heartfilia." "My name is Mirajane Strauss Vice President of the Student Council,Im incharge to tour the new students here in Magnolia High! Pleasure to meet you!You can call me now you need to meet the principal of the school,come!"Mira said then she take her to the Principal's Office.

**At the Principal's Office-Normal POV**

"Hi Master!This is Lucy Heartfilia the new student!Lucy,this is Master Makarov,the principal of this school you can call him Master that's what we call him all the time!"Mira said as she pushed lucy to Master Makarov.

"Hello there child!Nice to meet you!Are you enjoying this place so far?"Makarov said as his right eyebrow rise."Yes!Im super enjoying this school! Pleasure to meet you…uummm…..Ma-master Makarov right?" "yes."

"By the way what style of stamp do you want,to be recognize as a student from Magnolia High?"The white head beauty asked."What do you mean style of stamp?"the blonde asked.

"The stamp im asking you is called an insignia we use them to stamp it to a student to be recognize as a student from Magnolia have different styles of have Lamai Scale,Blue Pegasus,Quatro Cebarus,Mermaid Heel,Grimore Heart,Sabertooth, and the most popular is the one what we called Fairy see the First principal or master is actually gonna named it Fairy Tail High but instead she just named it Magnolia students who have the same stamps form a club which stamp Lucy?And what color?And where should I put it?The white head beauty explained to lucy.

"Oh…. So that's what its … I think mine is Fairy Tail!The Fairy Tail insignia is really pretty!And color pink,please put it in my right hand."Lucy said as she placed her right hand in front of Mira and Mira stamp the fairy tail insignia to lucy's right hand."Wow!Sugoi!"the blonde girl said as she admired her insignia.

Kring Kring Kring Kring!The bell rang which startled lucy."Oh no! I better get to class!"lucy said."wait!here's your class schedule and dorm you can go you later Lucy-san!" "Arrigato Mira-chan!I'll better get going now bye!"Lucy said as she ran towards her classroom.

'hmm…class 2-A class ! I'm already 2 minutes late!'lucy thought to her mind while searching her classroom."Ah!There it is!Class 2-A!Finally!" Lucy said in relief,she then knocked the door then enter."Umm….could you be Professor Gildarts?"Lucy asked eyeing the man in front of the class."Yes,that's me, and who could you be?"Gildarts asked."Ummo… Lucy Heartfilia…."the blonde girl said."Oh you must be the new inside please and introduce yourself"Lucy do as he said and entered the room."My name is Lucy 17 years old,I hope we csn all be friends!"lucy said as she bowed her head."What school did you come from Miss lucy?"Gildarts asked."Im homeschooled"Lucy said to gildarts."Oh,is that so?Take your seat next to the blonde idiot over there"Gildarts said pointing to her seat."O-ok…" Then someone tripped her while walking to her lucy looked up she saw a black haired woman with two braids at the both sides of her hair."Heartfilia huh?Then you must be rich right?(sigh)another rich girl."The black hair girl mumbled the last just ignore her and sit.'First day of school and someone already hated me'lucy thought.

**At Lunch-Lucy's POV**

"Lucy-san over here!Come sit with us!"Mira called me raising her arm."Here lucy let me introduce you to my gals."

Mira:This is Levy Mcgarden

Levy:Hello!

Mira:This is Erza Scarlet the President of the Student Council

Erza:Nice to meet you Lucy

Mira:This is Lissana Strauss my little sister!

Lissana:Onee-chan don't call me little Hi there lucy!

Mira:This is Cana Alberona daughter of Professor 's a heavy drinker too.

Cana:Sup!

Mira:This is Bisca she is good at shooting!

Bisca:Howdya doing!

Mira:This is Wendy Marvel

Wendy:Nice to meet you Lucy-san!

Mira:And last but not least this is Juvia Lockser she studied from Jouvaire Academy in France!

Juvia:Hello there Lucy-san!Juvia is pleasure to meet you!

"Now you know all of my gals!Oh here are the boys let me introduce them to you too!"Mira said introducing more people to lucy.

Mira:This is Natsu loves breaking stuff!

Natsu:Hello Luce!

Lucy:Luce?My name is Lucy not Luce.

Natsu:I know! That's your nickname!

Lucy:o-ok

Mira:This is Gray loves stripping clothes!

you seen my shirt anywhere?

Lucy:umm…no I haven't do you strip a lot?

Gray:Yeah couple of times…

Natsu:COUPLE OF TIMES!DUDE YOU STRIP ALL THE TIME!STRIPPER!

Gray:What did you say Flame Brain?Want to start a fight?

Mira:Now,now boys please don't start a fight and gray put your clothes on.'Mira said calming the two idiots fighting.

Erza:STOP IT!YOU TWO!*death glare*

Natsu and Gray:Sorry…

Mira:Ok lets move on This is Gajeel Redfox he loves gonna introduce it all so we can have lunch is Laxus Dreyar The grandson of Master is Jellal Fernandes Erza's finally this is Loke the school's playboy.

Lucy:Loke?You never told me that you are studying here!

Loke:Glad to meet you again my princess.'loke said while kissing my hand'

Mira:Wait you know each other?

Loke:Yes me and Lucy are great friends back love each other too!

Lucy:Love just friends stop kissing my hand!Oh,wait Laxus Dreyar the Master's grandson right? Are you my roommate?

Laxus:What are you babbling about?I already have my roommate and plus you're a girl your roommate must be a girl too right?

Lucy:But they said the dorm of the girls are all full so my roommate is the principle's grandson… so…

Laxus:Oh,they must be talking about my brother Sting he's the only one who has no roommate you can meet him I think you already met him.

Lucy:I don't think so.

Laxus:He's sitting beside you at class before.

Lucy:The one that Professor Gildarts called an i-idiot?

Laxus:Yes,that's him.

Lucy:Why did Professor Gildarts called him an idiot anyways?

Natsu:Its normal talk!

Lucy:O-oh, ri-righ-right.

Mira:Oh my God!You're roommate is Sting Eucliffe?

Levy:Be careful Lu-chan,he's the baddest in the school I suggest you learn kung fu or karate incase he do anything bad to you.

Lucy:Ba-baddest in the school?I have to learn kung fu or karate?Oh no im getting goose bumps now…(shivers)

Natsu:Don't worry Luce!We are right he really do anything bad to you we will get him!Dont worry!

Lucy:Phew… that's a relief thank you minna-san!Wait whats your insignia anyways?

"We are all Fairy Tail!come on lets eat!"Mira said to lucy."Wow!I finally have friends!Im so happy!"lucy thought to herself while eating with her new friends.

Hope you liked it I will update the next chapter soon don't worry!BYE!Dont forget to review please.

Don't worry next chapter Lucy will finally meet Sting!Stay tune Guys! And do I have to make a preview?

OK bye!


	2. The War starts now

Ok guys I made Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 at the same day!So here's Chapter 2 _The War starts now!Hope you love it!_

**Lucy's POV**

'After eating with Mira and the others I hurried to go to my dorm and opened it,once I opened it no ones there so I fixed my stuff put my clothes in empty drawers then I took a shower I put on my robe and I tie up my wet hair with a towel once I open the door I saw a boy with blonde hair and a scar at his right eye I saw him looking at me,im so embarrass because im just wearing a robe.'

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"He asked furiously."Oh,umm you mu-must be S-sting Eucl-cliffe right?"I asket stutterly."Yeah,so what?"He asked again coming closer to me."My na-name is Lu-lucy Heartf-filia pleasure to meet you im your new roommate. "I said bowing down my head then he looked at me hold my chin up close to his face."Looks like im lucky to have such a hot roommate."He said to me seductively.I then pushed him away and said"What are you talking about?"He just ignored me then walked outside the room I hurriedly put on some clothes I locked the room not thinking that's he's still outside I hurriedly sleep on the bed.

**Morning-Lucy's POV**

I slowly open my eyes,then I saw a boy looking at vision clear out then I found out that its my roommate Sting.I pushed him off the bed."Whats the big idea _Blondie?_"he said the last word annoyingly."Who are you calling blondie?Youre blonde too you know!And what are doing in _my_ bed?I said as I stand up."Your bed? Excuse me blondie do you mean _our_ bed?"He said as he stand up rubbing his head.I put some duck tape,taping the bed equally."This one is my side and that's one yours got it?Do not cross!"

"What if I cross blondie?"He said coming to me through the bed."Didn't I said do not cross?!I said shouting at him I grab the nearest item then I smack it to him."That's it!Im gonna kill you BLONDIE!" "Do it! BEE-BOY!"I said shouting back to him.

Sting:You're freakishly annoying!

Lucy:You are more annoying!

Sting:No you're annoying!

Lucy:No!You!Bee-boy!

Sting:What did you say?BLONDIE?

Lucy:Bee-boy bee-boy bee-boy!

Sting:Blondie blondie blondie!

Lucy:Arrggg! Im gonna kill you!

Sting:You are gonna die first!

Lucy:No you!

Sting:No you!

As the two blondes are shouting a boy came,he has black hair and red eyes his right eye is covered by this hair.

Rouge:Ah!So early in the morning you are so noisy!Sting got into a fight already?And this time it's a girl?Interesting…

Sting:Oh hey im just arguing with blondie over here.

Lucy:Youre blond too BEE-BOY!*I said stamping his foot*

Rouge:Don't mind Sting,he is like this _all_ the time. Always got into a rare to see him fighting a the girls are just drooling over him for some reason,oh and my name is Rouge Cheney,this idiot's cousin.

Lucy:Ohayo Gosaymas,sorry for the noise so you know bee-boy over here started it not me.

Rouge:I know.

Sting:Oh goody so you two know are teaming up now?

Lucy:Whatever im gonna take a shower,to cool off my head.

Sting:Tsk,just hurry up blondie im gonna take a shower too.

Lucy:Whatever.

When Lucy is in the shower now Sting and Rouge have a little chat together.

Rouge:You sure have a feisty sure she will be giving you headaches now that's gonna be funny.

Sting:Tsk,whatever.

Rouge:You sure have a feisty sure she will be giving you headaches now that's gonna be funny.

Sting:Yeah I know.

**At the Hallway-Normal POV**

Levy:Lu-chan!

Lucy:Hi Levy!

Levy:So what happened?Did sting did anything bad to you Lu-chan?

Lucy:Oh god you have no idea!He's more annoying than my dad!Im sure im gonna kill him when I have the chance!*lucy said clenching her fist*

All of them laughed

Erza:Looks like you owe me 10 dollars Mira.

Lucy:What do you mean Erza?

Mira:Me and Erza had a bet.I bet that you will be head over heels to sting and her bet is that you will be annoyed at like I lost hehe.

Lucy:Oh come one Mira!Do you really think I will be head over heels with that bee-boy?I don't think so.

Mira:Sorry Lucy-san its just that you two look cute together!

Lucy:Like hell we look cute together!I hate him!SO MUCH!*lucy said as a vein pop out lucy's head.

Mira:sorry lucy-san.

Ok guys sorry its so short!Dont worry next time I will make it longer I promise!And review please!


	3. Author's note

**Author's note**

**Hi guys looks like I will not be able to continue this story Im so sorry I know I said I promise to but have you realize chapter 1?Its all messed up some words are missing I tried changing it but ARRGGGGG I just cant!I freakin hate fanfiction now.I don't know if this note will change too but try to understand please.**


End file.
